


In Forever

by lilolilyrae



Series: Pon Farr [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pon Farr, T'hy'la, bonded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: What it says in the tags!Sequel to "Working it Out".





	In Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The only T-rated Pon Farr Story ever, and only because I was too lazy to elaborate on the sexy scene. Sorry. If some people tell me to do so I might add it if I have time later.
> 
> Title because 'for the first time in forever' is stuck in my head for some reason... Don't ask.
> 
> Fic written because seriously, it can't be _that_ hard to get through pon farr or else either there'd be less vulcans or they'd've found an antidote already. Jeesh.  
>  (And maybe because proposal scenes are just hilariously easy to write for me. Not that I'm priding myself in them being any good, but just writing them is less of a struggle than writing any actual plot... Psshh don't tell anyone lol)

Some years after Spock's first Pon Farr and his and Jim's turbulent getting together, they have established their own routine of living and working together on the enterprise.

Working their shifts together in (semi) professional fashion, and, while still technically having their separate quarters, always being together in their time off- often in ways that are definitely everything but professional...

Either way, they're doing everything to avoid being apart as often as possible. But sometimes, there are away missions only the Captain can lead, while Commander Spock has other duties to attend to...

 

  
Jim is on such an away mission when Spock starts feeling unwell in his seat on the bridge.

At first he thinks it's just the absence of his t'hy'la that's wearing him down, but soon it's painfully obvious that what he is feeling isn't the usual slight headache of contact withdrawal to his bondmate, but rather a fewer burning within himself...

_No!_

_It can't be, not again, it's over two years too soon..._

Of course, he has heard of other Vulcans going into Pon Farr earlier than usual after the destruction of Vulcan, their race is threatened by extinction, and the raised fertility during the blood fewer would help increase their numbers...

But he thought he would be spared, as his first _time_ had already been so shortly after the incident. Plus he was most likely sterile anyway, and being with another man it wasn't as if either of them could conceive a child... But of course, biology didn't care about those logical facts.

And now Jim isn't here.

Turning towards the control panels, Spock is ready to call in an emergency beamup for his Captain, hoping that Scotty won't be asking too many questions- when an alert starts blaring. 

The away team has been captured.

Beaming them out apparently not an option.

 

So Jim won't be back for the forseeable future, and Spock won't even be any help in getting him back.

A sharp ache is cursing through his body.

The fewer is getting worse, fast. There is no way Jim will be back in time.

 

Slowly, deliberately placing his steps the way he always does so as not to attract attention, Spock leaves the bridge.

Then he carefully shields his agony from Jim.

And if he alerts him now, his Captain would be distracted, and in his current situation very well end up dead. Spock can not allow this to even be a possibility. 

The shield is weakening the bond, and Spock feels it wearing him down even more. On his way to his room, he simply collapses to the floor.

His last conscious act is shielding from Jim completely. 

 

 

 

" _Stupid_ fucking _hobgoblin_! What were you _thinking_?!"

Through his hazy mind, he hears someone... A doctor- 'Bones'? Thinking is hard... He could just let go... 

No, he has to, needs to fight! Forcing his control on his body to regain the upper hand, the voices surrounding him get clearer.

"His mate isn't here, and I am sure he will accept no other- he will die. And as he has completely shielded himself from his bondmate, the fewer will consume him within a maximum of four points three hours."

Spock can make out voice of Ensign T'Vela, another vulcan on board and temporarily assigned to the Enterprise Science team while on her way back to New Vulcan.

Bones scoffs. 

"So that was your plan, huh? Die faster so Jim doesn't even have a chance to make it back to you?! Damnit, Spock! Can't you communicate through your bond thingy that Jim should hurry the he'll up with getting out of there instead?"

Forcing his eyes open, Spock finds the doctor hunched over him, with the vulcan science officer standing straight at the end of the bed.

"On the contrary, doctor" he rasps out. "I have shielded the captain particularly so he will not try to rush out of the enemy territory and further endanger himself."

Doctor McCoy looks as if his eyes are going to fall out of his head any second now.

"Are you- are you seriously absolutely  _stupid_? Breaking out of some prison, that's his fucking job, that's what Jim's doing every other Tuesday! But, but you dying? That would definitely be killing Jim! And even if the breaking of your happy vulcan bond won't off him, do you really fucking believe he'll live happily ever after with you dead? No, he _won't_ you stupid motherfucker! Now do your vulcan voodoo and tell him to get his ass over here!"

 

Spock can not argue with the doctor's logic. 

 

Under McCoy's exasperated look, he closes his eyes and opens his mental connections to his t'hy'la.

He gasps.

Suddenly, Jim seems to be everywhere.

Then his mental voice calls out to him.

_Spock! Oh God, I thought I could feel it earlier- are you alright? No, what am I even- but we can make it through this, okay?_

Spock can only give the mental equivalent of a whimper. 

He already feels so much better, connected to his mate again... But it takes a moment to adapt to all this _feeling_. 

 _T'hy'la_ \- he brings out. _Are you unharmed?_

 _Mostly, I guess-_  there's a quick mental recollection of scratches and bruises, but nothing serious or life-threatening- _but don't worry about me, we have to figure out what to do about_ you _!_

Everything in Spock's mind is filling with the love and worry and devotion of his bondmate, easing the pain of the fewer...

And for first time since it started, he thinks he might actually have a chance to make it through this- even if Jim isn't physically present.

 

Struck with this realisation, Spock jerkily sits up, stumbles out of the bed and moves to walk out of medbay. 

McCoy grabs his arm. Spock hisses at the contact and the doctor immediately lets go but steps in front of him instead to stop him from walking away.

"Where do you think you're going??"

"To the Captain's quarters, and I do not wish to be disturbed unless you can beam Jim up"  Spock answers with all the calm he can muster.

"You're not going to die there all alone, are you?" he looks honestly worried.

Spock stiffly shakes his head. "I am hopeful that I will not find death quite so soon, doctor" he can feel Jim's eyeroll through their connection and can't stop a smile from showing on his face.

Bones blinks, then his eyebrows raise in realisation. 

"So you're doing this through the voodoo alone? Okay, okay, but wait a sec-" he holds up a hand for a second as if that would impair Spock from moving before disappearing in another room and returning with several bottles, the first of which, filled with water, he throws at Spock. 

"Drink this! Gotta get you hydrated. Rest is lube, and-"

A quick movement that Spock would have been able to detect in any other situation later, and he feels the familiar pinch of a hypo spray on his neck.

"Yeah yeah quit looking grumpy you can thank me later" McCoy says and hands him the rest of the supplies.

 

 

 

Spock manages to look composed while walking through the corridors, but as soon as he closes the door to Jim's quarters behind him he can't hold anything in anymore. 

 _Jim, Jim, Jim-_ his mind is screaming. 

There had been some disturbances on Jim's side of the bond, and the part of Spock that isn't completely being eaten by the fewer yet is concerned about the safety of his mate, but now Jim's mental voice is back andthere to answer him.

_Hey, love, I'm alright, I'm here, it's alright- I fought my way out of the cell they were holding us in and am hiding in a supply closet while the others are checking for a way to get us all the way out, I'm still way underground and under the main forcefield so you can't beam me out but it would take long to fight my way out completely, and they might hit me unconscious the next time they get their hands on me, so I thought this way, at least we'll have some peace and quiet... You think this will work? You can make it out alive, even if I'm not there?_

So he has read the idea that has formed in Spock's thoughts, and planned accordingly... Spock's entire essence of being seems to swell with love and pride for his mate. 

_Yes, Jim, yes-_

_Because, if you don't think this'll work, I'll take the chance and-_

_No! No, t'hy'la, do not endanger yourself, I fear worrying will only worsen my condition, so it is not purely the selfish reason of wanting to keep you hidden, save and alive- and yes, I think this will work... My mind sings with you in it, oh t'hy'la..._

_Okay. Okay, we can do this. Are you in your quarters?_

_Your quarters, my love, my captain..._

Jim's mental presence smiles at Spock's inability to keep from using pet names. 

_Okay, that's perfect! Remember the toys we bought on that starbase last month? I still have some stored away in the nightstand- yeah, exactly! Oh dear..._

Spock had opened the cabinet with a quite frantical movement and tore off the handle. He sends a wave of apology, but the bond just vibrates with Jim's laughter.

_Okay, look there should be a fleshlight in it, it's basically- yeah, exactly. Oh baby are you blushing now, thinking of what I was planning?_

That is, indeed, exactly what Spock is doing, staring at the items in front of him, heat still throbbing through his body.

_Okay babe just get undressed and get comfortable on the bed, I'll guide you through how to hold it, and you just close your eyes and pretend it is me... We only have to trick your biology after all, right?_

Spock sends him a wave of how grateful he is, unable to form coherent words. Then he gets undressed, and Jim does, indeed, guide him through it, their mental connection getting stronger and stronger through it all, and soon the only thing Spock consciously feels are Jim's mental kisses.

 

And it works. 

Spock can't tell how long it took them, hours, maybe days, but finally he is laying on Jim's bed, messy and sated.

 _I love you, t'hy'la_ , he whispers through the bond.

_I love you too, Spock. So, so much._

Spock can tell Jim is crying in relief.

He is alive.

But Jim is still in danger...

_Have you not been found, ashayam?_

_There were some explosions earlier, so I guess the rest of the team is doing a good job at distracting them,_ Jim answers _. But you're right, I should get the hell out of here._

 

They withdraw from each other's minds- not completely, never completely, but enough to be able to focus on their own surroundings again.

While Jim sets to work finding his team and a way out of the dungeons, Spock gets into the shower, then slowly gets dresses and goes back to medbay to allow McCoy to inspect him.

Diagnosis dehydration and severe bodily exhaustion, he's put on bedrest until further notice. But of course, when Scotty alerts them that he nearly gets the signals of the away team for the transporter, nothing can keep Spock in bed.

But on his way to the transporter room, he makes a detour to his room, to retrieve a certain something. 

 

 

  
  
In transporter room two, Bones is already waiting and sets one look at Spock before telling the ensign at the control panel tonbe prepared to give them some privacy.  
Spock scowls slightly- and then mentally curses Jim for making him think of the doctor as "Bones".

He gets back mental laughter.

Then Jim (and the rest of the away team) show up on the transporter deck.

And al thoughts on other people are forgotten.

Frozen in space, Spock slowly lifts first the ta'al, then two fingers in greeting.

Jim strides over and meets the vulcan kiss- then pulls him down for a hard human version of it.

Gasping, they pull apart- and find themselves alone in the room.  
Which is perfect. Because Spock has something in his pocket he has been carefully shielding from his lover- and yet only been waiting to share with Jim. And if he read him correctly, even after their shared minds earlier Jim still has no idea what he is about to do.

"Spock? What are you- _oh_!"

Jim's hands fly to his mouth as Spock goes on one knee and pulls out the small, velvety black box.

"I have obtained information that in human custom this is the right way of doing this?"

He has an entire speech prepared, but alright, so maybe this situation makes even him slightly nervous...

Jim nodds quickly, his eyes shining wet.

"...And I know humans are sometimes sharing their feelings in such moments through the spoken word, so I would not want you to miss out on this part of the tradition.  
Jim- my friend, my lover, my t'hy'la and bondmate- I know what you call vulcan marriage has happened between us rather unplanned and unexpected, without any prior time of courtship. But through the recent years, we have indeed done a lot of "dating" and gotten to know each other in every way imaginable. I know that I want to spend the rest of my existence with you, and through our bond I already know that you feel the same. Yet I want, and need, to ask you, Jim, my Captain, my t'hy'la: I love you. Do you want to marry me?"

_"Yes!!!"_

Jim had been biting his tongue for the last minute so as not to blurt out his acceptance without letting Spock finish, and now he can't wait even a millisecond longer.

Spock gently takes his left hand- Jim is extending the ring finger in particular, as if Spock didn't already know (and do his research just to be sure) that this is where the ring is supposed to go?

"I know you know but thought better be sure with the way you're trembling..."

_I am not trembling._

"Eh, maybe a bit"

Jim stares at the ring on his finger admiringly and giggles, then he pulls Spock in for another bruising and all-consuming kiss, letting go completely with Spock's arms around him.

Then Jim breaks away-

"Wait, do you have a ring for yourself too?"

"I did indeed acquire two rings, but I did not know whether you would want to-"

Jim makes grabby hands:  
"Let me! We'll go pick out wedding rings together tho"

"Of course"

Spock hands him the ring, and Jim puts it on his finger- and while slipping it on, he notices the stone is a blazing light blue... _just like your eyes_ , Spock's mind supplies.

Blushing, Jim lifts his own left hand to be level with Spock's and looks at his own ring: a smaragd green, just like- and yes, spock is blushing as well at Jim noticing this, his ears and cheek coloured green.

"Now it even fits" Jim grins, playfully flicking his ear.

Spock laughs in their shared mind, and then they are kissing again, gently this time, just holding each other close.

 

 

 

Making their way back to Jim's quarters, Spock for once instead of lightly putting a hand on Jim's back as he usually does, has an arm slung around the other man's waist.

Walking past medbay, Bones' eye catches them and he nearly falls over in shock.

"Whoa whoa whoa, too much PDQ- wait hobgoblin you're not still...?"

"No doctor, I am indeed not in my _time_ anymore."

"Then wha-?"

Jim lifts his hand towards him-

"You're getting married to the hobgoblin? For real???"

"Doctor, I-"

"Yeah I know you guys are already married but still- congrats!"

McCoy pulls the both of them into a hug. Spock freezes a bit and pats McCoy's back two times as he has read on human psychology that this is a sign that someone wants to get out of such a situation. McCoy does not seem to understand such a clue as he pulls them even tighter before letting go.

"Oh, quit looking so shocked you hobgoblin! You'll have to go through that more often now that Jim won't have an excuse not to introduce you to his relatives anymore! And no eloping, you two, I expect to be invited to the ceremony!"

With those words Bones walks away, and after a moment of stunned silence they both just start to laugh.

 

"So, as you're already through pon Farr I don't suppose we can just lock ourselves in our rooms and not leave the bed for a few days?" Jim asks, holding his sides, after getting his breathing under control again.

"Indeed not, _Captain_ , and I suspect your presence is needed on the bridge after your absence."

"Yeah yeah, just... Ugh."

Spock looks at him with a twinkle in his eye Jim can only describe as mischievous: "I do, however, know that a recently engaged couple in starfleet may, as long as the captain allows it-" (Jim grins at that) "-and the ship is not currently in a critical situation, request the short-notice use of a vacation day off for recreational purposes."

Jim's grins gets even wider.

"So, I guess I'd still better get on the bridge first... We still count as recently engaged tomorrow, right?"

The corners of Spock's lips subtly flicker into a smile.

"I do believe so, Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
